


You’ll Be The Prince And I’ll Be Your Knight

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Month, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ's first Renaissance Faire.





	You’ll Be The Prince And I’ll Be Your Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tyrus Month: Ren Faire.

The bus was slowly loading with passengers and Cyrus anxiously swung his head around, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

“Are you sure he’s coming, Cy?” Buffy asked, sounding impatient.

“Yeah, the bus leaves in 10 minutes, we have to get on,” Andi added.

“He’ll be here!” Cyrus said but was almost on the verge of disappointment. “He promised me he would.”

“Hey, if he doesn’t show, it’s okay,” Jonah offered, placing a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “Not everyone is into Ren Faires. If you guys didn’t take me last year, I probably wouldn’t have known how fun it is.”

Cyrus tried not to care too much because he knew caring too often led to disappointment. But, TJ promised he would come with them that day.

When Cyrus had brought up the annual Renaissance Faire in conversation the other day, the older boy said that he had never gone before. So, naturally, Cyrus invited him to tag along and TJ had looked uneasy but not unopposed to the idea. 

What if he had changed his mind and didn’t want to go anymore because he thought it was lame? He could have at least texted Cyrus.

Pouting and resigned, Cyrus was about to just get on the bus when he heard a loud, “Underdog!”

His head swung around to see TJ jogging towards them, hair in disarray and devoid of its usual gel, and his hoodie unzipped.

Cyrus felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. The older boy looked cute. Not that he wasn’t cute all the time. But, it was a rare sight to see TJ Kippen without the gelled back hair. Now, Cyrus wondered if he would survive the 4 hours or so they would be spending at the Faire.

“Sorry! My alarm didn’t go off and my parents left early for work so I couldn’t catch a ride,” TJ huffed when he neared them.

“Dude, did you run here?” Jonah asked.

“No, I flew,” the other boy replied, sarcastically but without malice.

Jonah seemed to accept this with a laugh. “You crack me up.”

Meanwhile, Andi clapped her hands, happily. “Okay! Now that we’re all here, let’s go!”

With the short-haired girl leading the way, they all filed into the bus, ready to start their day at the Renaissance Faire.

 

* * *

 

“So… what exactly do you do at a Renaissance Faire?” TJ asked as they followed a crowd of costumed Ren Faire-goers.

“Tons!” Cyrus answered, excitedly. “You can wear costumes and eat giant turkey legs and joust and speak like you’re from ye olde days.”

TJ chuckled. “Not my usual way of spending a Saturday but sounds like fun.”

Cyrus grinned.

Their little group stopped outside a giant tent and he turned to the taller boy.

“First things first: costumes!” he exclaimed

They went in and the girls immediately headed for the gowns while Cyrus took TJ’s arm and dragged him towards the tunics, trousers, and fake chainmail. Jonah stayed by the entrance, examining a barrel of fake swords.

“You can have your pick of any costume you want!” Cyrus announced with a dramatic wave of his hand at the outfits in front of them. “You can be a lowly peasant, a charismatic noble, or a brave knight!”

Lips pursed in concentration, TJ’s eyes scanned the costumes in front of him

Nerves took over Cyrus and he couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if TJ thought this was too weird and dorky?! What if he never wanted to hang out with Cyrus again?!

“What are you dressing up as?”

TJ’s question broke through his anxious thoughts and melted them away.

“O-Oh… Um… Probably a noble.”

“So… like a Prince?”

“More or less.”

TJ smiled and turned back to the rack of costumes. “Then, I’ll be your knight in shining armor.”

Blood rushed to Cyrus’ face, burning his cheeks and ears. “W-Wait, what?”

But, TJ had already asked the help of a passing employee, pointing at the costume he wanted.

 

* * *

 

When they emerged from the costume tent, they fit right in.

Andi was dressed in a baby blue princess dress, a plastic circlet on her head.

Buffy had, once again, picked the same costume she did last year of a rogue but in red, this time. Her only addition was a bow and arrow.

And just like last year, Jonah opted not to dress up, but he picked up another sword and strapped on some fake leather gauntlets.

Meanwhile, Cyrus had opted for a pair of black trousers tucked into boots, a white tunic with a dark blue overcoat and black belt, and a matching blue hat.

“What’s taking TJ so long?” Buffy asked, arms crossed as she tapped her foot against the grass.

Cyrus shrugged. Earlier, TJ couldn’t decide on the top he wanted so he sent Cyrus ahead since the latter finished getting dressed way before he did.

Finally, the costume tent’s flaps opened to reveal the remaining member of their group.

Cyrus’ breath hitched and he found himself openly staring as TJ stepped out.

The basketball player was wearing fake chainmail, topped with a long-sleeved blue tunic and black trousers tucked into boots. Tied to the black belt around his waist was a fake sword. His hair had been brushed and it shined in the sun. He stood tall and proud, his back straight and chin up... like a real knight.

“Wow,” Andi breathed.

“You look…” Buffy trailed off.

“Docious magocious, man!” Jonah piped.

Cyrus swallowed the lump in his throat as TJ turned to him, as if asking what he thought.

“I would have worn the helmet and gauntlets too, but they were too heavy,” the athlete said. “Maybe next year.”

Cyrus’ heart fluttered. TJ was literally at Renaissance Faire for only twenty minutes but he was already planning on going next year. If he wasn't careful, Cyrus was going to fall hard and fast and he wasn't sure if the other boy would even catch him.

Woe is he who crushed on someone unattainable.

TJ must have taken his silence for disapproval as his smile disappeared.

“You don’t like it?” he asked, sounding like a kicked puppy.

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, I like it!” Cyrus managed.

The taller boy still looked unsure. “Really? It doesn’t look too much, does it? Should I have skipped the chainmail?”

“You look amazing! Really! I swear! You look so good! I mean… you look good.”

Cyrus was stammering now and he mentally yelled at himself to stop talking.

However, it looked like his words were effective because the pleased smile was back on TJ’s face.

“Okay, we’re all ready, right? Let’s go!” Buffy announced and followed by Andi, she led the way into the Faire.

As they walked, TJ’s head swiveled everywhere, taking in all the sights and asking Cyrus questions that the shorter boy was only all too happy to answer. He also translated a few basic medieval phrases and sentences for him.

“Art thee famished, Sir Knight?” Cyrus asked him at some point.

“Um… yes?” TJ cutely answered.

“Say, ‘Aye, my Lord!’”

“Aye, my Lord.”

The whole group each bought a giant turkey leg and ate as they walked. They visited the shops and bought a few souvenirs.

They passed by some people dancing to lute music and before Cyrus realized what he was doing, he had grabbed TJ’s arm and dragged him to dance. The athlete awkwardly followed along with the movements, but he got them, eventually.

From the corner his eye, Cyrus spied Andi sneakily taking a picture. He would have to ask her to send it to him later.

After the little dancing session, they got to walking again.

They passed by the tug-of-war tournament and they paused to watch two guys going at it to the cheers of the crowd. After a few more tugs, the guy on the left managed to bring the rope to his side, knocking the other guy off his box. The crowd cheered and the winner received his prize.

“Buffy and Jonah did it last year,” Cyrus whispered to TJ when the lady asked if anyone else dared to volunteer and show their strength. “They did it for _hours_.”

“Cool,” TJ replied before turning to Buffy. “Are you doing it again?”

“Nah, I already beat Jonah,” she replied.

“Oh, look, that guy is going!” Cyrus piped, excitedly as a guy dressed in a Robin Hood-like costume stepped forward and took one end of the rope.

“Does anyone dare to taketh the challenge of this noble sir?!”

No one moved.

“No one is braveth nor strong enough?”

“I’ll do it!”

Cyrus’ eyes widened as TJ left his side and stepped up to the box and picked up the rope.

“Excellent! Ready? Begin!”

With bated breath, Cyrus watched TJ pull on the rope with all of his strength. The jock had his game face on, one he normally wore on the court.

His opponent wasn’t much bigger than him, but the playing field was level. The rope jerked once or twice in either direction but otherwise, barely moved.

 “TJ’s doing great,” Andi said, sounding impressed.

“Come on, TJ!” Cyrus cheered, forgetting to speak in medieval. “You got this!”

TJ pulled on the rope and his opponent almost slipped off his box, making the crowd gasp.

“TJ! TJ! TJ! TJ!” Cyrus chanted.

Gaze flashing briefly to Cyrus, TJ gave the rope another tug and just like that, the other guy fell forward off his box.

The crowd cheered, Cyrus the loudest of all. He wanted to run up to the other boy and jump in his arms to hug him in congratulations but restrained himself by planting his feet firmly on the ground. It wouldn’t do to cause a spectacle here.

After the lady had placed his prize around his neck, TJ went back to the rest of their group, showing off the little gold medal.

“That was so cool!” Andi exclaimed.

“Totally dosh, man!” Jonah added, slapping TJ’s hand.

“Not bad, Kippen,” Buffy said, fighting a smile.

Laughing, TJ thanked them before turning to Cyrus. The younger boy was beaming with pride.

“Sir Knight, thee did well,” he stated.

“I thank… thee… my Lord,” TJ replied.

Cyrus wanted to squeeze his cheeks. He was so darn cute.

Then, TJ removed the medal from around his neck and offered it to Cyrus.

“For thee, my Prince.”

Once again, Cyrus felt himself turn red and his heart fluttered at the sweet gesture.

Technically, if these really were medieval times, TJ would get on one knee and pledge his allegiance to Cyrus, but that might be too much to ask from the older boy at the moment.

So, Cyrus simply accepted the medal and wore it around his neck. In front of him, TJ was smiling up to his ears, his green eyes practically sparkling in the sun. Cyrus couldn’t look away.

He truly did look like his knight in shining armor.

“Um… guys… we’re still here.”

Andi’s voice broke through their moment, making Cyrus look away in embarrassment. He almost missed his two best friends’ knowing looks towards him.

“Let’s go over to the jousting! It’s starting in ten minutes!” Buffy piped.

Arm-in-arm with Andi and Jonah following along behind them, they went off.

Cyrus turned to TJ and bravely held his hand out. “Shall we, Sir Knight?”

TJ slipped his hand into his, flashing him a sweet smile. “Leadeth the way, my prince.”

Hand-in-hand, the Prince and his Knight walked off into the sunset…at least, that was how it went in Cyrus’ head. His heart was beating too fast for him to truly comprehend that he, Cyrus Goodman, was holding T.J. Kippen’s hand.

The day felt like a true fairytale and the hand holding was quite the happy ending he had always dreamed of.

He couldn’t wait for next year’s Renaissance Faire.


End file.
